


Rogue Two

by mvsicbookfrxndom



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsicbookfrxndom/pseuds/mvsicbookfrxndom
Summary: "Have Brendon and Dallon from Panic! at the Disco been secretly writing Rogue One fanfic at AO3?" asked AO3.Well, now they have!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you AO3 for providing this glorious prompt! I had immense fun writing it!

“Hey, Brendon?”

Dallon’s voice had become almost irrationally persistent after being dismissed by his cherished bandmate and extremely, extremely good friend.

Brendon didn’t answer. His angular, glorious face was awash in the light of his laptop screen.

Dallon frowned. He couldn’t imagine how Brendon’s eyes weren’t in pain from the screen’s needless brightness. Brendon looked transfixed sitting there, his eyes slightly unfocused as his long fingers flew over the keyboard.

At least his fast typing ensured that Dallon’s mischievous imagination wouldn’t run away with him. Thank goodness Brendon wasn’t just watching something, because then he’d be way more disturbed.

“Brendon?” he called again, with a little more force. Brendon didn’t even flinch.

Dallon started getting a little more worried. He didn’t know what to do to get Brendon to snap out of it…until he came up with a brilliant yet incredibly risky plan to get his attention.

Dallon slowly approached Brendon and his laptop, slinking up behind him. In one swift movement, he grabbed Brendon’s face with both hands, pulling him up from his seat, and unceremoniously smashed their lips together in a hasty kiss.

Brendon immediately pushed him away. “What the hell was that for?!” He seemed more shocked than angry, touching his lips in disbelief.

Dallon sure didn’t think he was going to enjoy this prank as much as he did, but he found himself grinning like a maniac. “I- I was-” Was he seriously stuttering? He took a deep breath and restarted his sentence, hoping and praying his angelic voice would stay steady. “I was trying to get your attention,” he said, sounding rather feeble even to himself.

Brendon wiped his mouth with his palm. “That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard. There are literally millions of other ways to get my attention.”

“Well, I was calling your name constantly and you didn’t even blink,” Dallon griped, as if that was the only step he was going to attempt before permitting himself to take more drastic measures. Rolling his eyes, Dallon’s gaze wavered to Brendon’s laptop screen. “Wait, is that―”

“What that is is none of your business,” Brendon snapped, slamming his laptop shut.

“Oh my god,” Dallon shouted, temporarily forgetting the kiss. “That was Archive of Our Own! I’d recognize that text format from a million miles away!”

“What are you talking about ― wait, how do you know about AO3?”

They eyed each other suspiciously, suddenly wary of how far the extent of their fanboying nature went.

“Uhhh,” Dallon stammered. “I’ve just…stumbled upon the site once or twice. Nothing for you to worry about,” he added quickly.

Brendon raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and Dallon’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe it ― he literally felt his chest constrict. This was only confirmation that he was ―

Oh no. He was attracted to Brendon! He actually had… _feelings_ for him!

This could not be happening. This _should_ not be happening. They were just bandmates. Nothing more. Their playful, teasing jokes with each other were just that. They were just to get a laugh, not to act upon. The way they wrote amorous, sensual songs and touched each other at every opportunity and shared mikes at gigs so their faces would be unnecessarily close to each other didn’t actually _mean_ anything.

Right?

He was jolted out of this rapidly declining mindspace by the sensation of Brendon’s lips on his.

The kiss was tender and soft, their lips moving against one another’s as if they’d done this many times in the past. Brendon’s fingers were in Dallon’s hair, holding him in place. It was as gentle as if they were already an established couple in love.

Dallon wasn’t sure who pulled away, but after a moment that felt like an eternity, they were dreamily gazing into each other's eyes instead of kissing. His spirits lifted even higher (he didn’t think it was possible but apparently so…) when he noticed a tender softness in Brendon’s dark brown irises he’d never detected before.

“Why ― why did you ―” Oh, great, he was stuttering again.

Brendon’s face opened up into a euphoric smile. “I was trying to get your attention.”

“That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard. There are, like, billions of other ways to get my attention.”

“That isn’t what I said, if you’re trying to imitate me,” Brendon said, his smile growing wider. “I said, ‘There are literally millions of other ways to get my attention.’ ”

“And how was I supposed to remember that?” Dallon challenged, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“You’re supposed to hang on my every word, since you’re in love with me.”

Dallon snorted, pretending this was the most preposterous idea he’d ever heard, even though Brendon was right on the money. “In love with you? Don’t get too excited just from one kiss.”

“Oh yeah? What about another one?”

Before Dallon’s muddled brain could comprehend what he’d just heard, Brendon’s lips were on his again and he was falling deep into that crazy utopian world you become a part of when you kiss your beloved.

Dallon really, really didn’t want to, but he forced himself to pull away just to breathe. Brendon kissed hungrily and desperately, in a fashion Dallon wasn’t mentally or physically prepared for.

As he threw his head back for some air, Brendon’s arms still wrapped around him, he caught sight of the closed laptop sitting innocently on the table. Slipping out of his beau’s comforting grasp, he pounced on the device and ran as fast as possible, ignoring Brendon shouting insults and threats.

Finally reaching the safety of his bedroom, he locked the door, snuggled comfortably in his bed (covered, humbly enough, in P!ATD merch), and reverently opened the sticker-adorned laptop.

He was startled by a bang on the door. “Dallon, I swear to myself that if you do not open this door in the next three seconds I will never kiss you again. EVER!”

Mildly frustrated that Brendon knew him so well he’d hit him right where it hurt, Dallon continued carrying out his God-given duty to barge into Brendon’s business.

“One…”

Dallon lowered the brightness, his eyes stinging, and prepared himself to read.

“Two…”

_Cassian pulled Jyn even nearer, his fingers wandering up her back. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time,” he breathed, his pulse quickening._

No way. This wasn’t real. His whole life, everything he ever thought he knew, was all a big fat lie. First the kisses, now this…

“Wait wait wait! I’m getting up, I’m gonna open the door!” Stumbling over his many pillows and blankets, almost falling over, he lunged for the doorknob, flipping the lock.

* * *

Brendon was greeted by a limp Dallon Weekes, curled in the fetal position on the messy rug, when the door swung open.

Ignoring the strangely arousing image with difficulty, the disturbing feeling only heightened when he noticed the way Dallon’s emolicious hair hung delicately around his not-oversized forehead, he ran straight towards his laptop.

However, the flaw in his ignore-Dallon plan was exposed when said band member grabbed his ankle and put all his weight on the captured leg. “Get over here,” the hand’s owner hissed. “Please,” he added.

_Sure. As if courtesy will get you anywhere now._

Brendon valiantly made an effort to break free of Dallon’s irritatingly vice-like grip, to no avail. The man had a clutch like an eagle on the hunt. Brendon felt like prey in his grasp.

Finally, he gave in and collapsed next to Dallon’s form.

What he didn’t expect was Dallon rolling on top of him, straddling him, and showering him with kisses.

Yes, Brendon did have an urgent agenda. That laptop wasn’t about to rescue itself. But by golly, Dallon was a good kisser. Brendon decided he didn’t mind submitting to Dallon’s affection and pulled him down so they were even closer together.

When Dallon slid his mouth lower so his mouth was on Brendon’s neck, the latter took the opportunity to speak. “Dallon…what did you see? On my laptop?”

Dallon rose and looked deep into Brendon’s eyes. “You write freaking Rouge One fanfiction!?!??!!!”

The disquieting inflection at the end of his sentence was so out of control that Brendon couldn’t even begin to wonder whether it was a question or statement. Before he could even open his mouth, Dallon continued, “Me too!!!”

Wait, _WHAT_?!

“Wait, _WHAT_?!” Brendon cried, jolting upwards, his face almost colliding with Dallon’s.

“Yeah! Yes! _Oui!_ I have to show you!” With one more Dallon-initiated, passionate kiss, said man bolted to the laptop. “Like the stickers,” he murmured, fiddling with the end of one as he sat down. Brendon moved to see, but Dallon halted him with a warning finger. “Not yet. Be patient, my darling.”

“My darling?”

“Of course, babe.” Dallon’s fingers practically skipped over the keys as he typed.

Brendon stopped and sat obediently, trying not to blush. Oh, come on,  _ blush _ ? He was a man, not some sissy lovestruck girl. Well, he might as well be, for how he felt about Dallon, but that was beside the point. And he wasn’t sexist. Girls weren’t the only humans who blushed. And he didn’t think girls were sissies either. For fuck’s sake, where was he even going with this?

“Look!” Dallon shouted after about a minute, breaking off Brendon’s rather disturbing chain of thought. With a pregnant pause that Dallon seemed to relish after sensing the extent of Brendon’s impatience, he flipped the laptop around so Brendon could see the screen.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, it's weird...
> 
> By the way, thank you SO MUCH for all the incredibly generous, kind comments you've left! Each kudos and comment makes my freaking day. I love you all!


End file.
